


A Close Encounter

by YTETD



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Other, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTETD/pseuds/YTETD
Summary: Nishiki stops by :Re after having confronted Haise Sasaki for the first time. He informs both Yomo and Touka of Kaneki's current condition.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kirishima Touka & Nishio Nishiki, Kirishima Touka & Yomo Renji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tokyo Ghoul Fics





	A Close Encounter

“I saw _him_ the other night.” 

Both Yomo and Touka paused what they were doing. They turned to Nishiki, who was sitting comfortably at the other side of the counter. 

“Thought you’d be interested to know how he’s doing.”

Touka placed the cup she’d been cleaning atop the shelf behind her. She then immediately turned and leaned over the counter. She was more attentive now than she’d been all evening. “So,” she said, “how _is_ he?”

Nishiki couldn’t help but smirk. It was a rare thing nowadays to see Touka invested in anything outside the walls of :Re. “He’s definitely… _himself_.”

Yomo and Touka glanced at each other. They were confused. They were perfectly aware that Kaneki was _gone_. (Well, in a manner of speaking, anyway.)

“From the looks of it,” Nishiki said, holding his cup of coffee up to his mouth, “he’s done pretty well for himself over with the Doves.” He took a sip of the coffee and then continued. “He’s got himself a pack of cronies - those new _half-ghoul_ types we’ve been hearing about. They seem to follow him.”

Yomo’s eyes closed as he thought about this. The situation didn’t appear to be getting any better for them. 

Meanwhile, Touka seemed somewhat calmed by the news; she hardly seemed phased at all. “So he’s like their _leader_?” 

Nishiki looked up at her and grinned. “Apparently.” 

The idea amused both of them. _Kaneki - a leader_? It seemed so... unlikely. 

Soon enough, however, Nishiki’s grin would fade. “But those new half-bastards are pretty tough,” he said with sudden seriousness. “And Kaneki’s no push-over either. I’d steer clear of those guys if I were you.” He looked to Touka specifically. " _All_ of 'em."

“So you fought ‘em?” Yomo asked hoarsely. “And you got away?”

“Yeah.”

“How close did you get?”

Nishiki recognised that Yomo’s tone had deepened significantly. “Pretty close. Why?”

“Did they get a good look at you?”

Nishiki tried to keep it cool. He could see it in Yomo’s eyes that he’d guessed something was wrong. “Relax. I had my mask - they saw _nothing_.”

Yomo’s eyes furrowed; his eyebrows tilted. 

Nishiki sighed regretfully. “OK, I might’ve underestimated ‘em a little. I was playing with some of his new friends when _he_ showed up. Let’s just say he didn’t take too kindly to it.”

Touka’s face was now rife with disapproval. “Goddammit, Nishiki.”

Yomo’s glare remained unaltered. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Nishiki leaned back. “He was the only one who saw me,” he exclaimed. “The others didn’t get shit.”

Yomo’s face twitched. 

“Wait,” Touka said, “he saw you?”

“Yeah,” Nishiki muttered. He could feel the tension rising in the room. Then, thinking he’d found the perfect thing to ease everybody’s minds, he said, “I think he recognised me.”

Immediately hearing what he’d said aloud, Nishiki felt really stupid. Although, the tension did seem to wane a little. 

The revelation got Touka thinking. 

But Yomo seemed indifferent. “What do you mean he _recognised_ you?”

“I’m not too sure,” Nishiki said, guilty that he’d even brought this up. The last thing he wanted to do was to instill _false hope_ or _fear_. “But he-”

Touka’s hand shot out from across the counter and latched itself onto Nishiki’s arm. The action seemed entirely subconscious. “Please,” she said, “just tell us. He recognised you? What’d he say?”

“I, uh…” There was a long pause before Nishiki said anything else. “He’d just got done pounding my face into the dirt when I called him out by name. I heard him say something after - it sounded like _my_ name - but then he just started freaking out on the spot. I saw my chance to get out of there, and I took it.”

Touka’s gaze plunged to the surface of the counter as she released him from her grip. “You idiot.”

Yomo folded his arms. “You need to watch yourself more closely,” he grunted. “He knows your _face_ and - if what you thought you heard is true - maybe even your name. You’ll have to keep your activity quiet for a while. That includes your visits here - ‘til you’re at least certain that you’re _not_ being followed. _Understand_?”

Nishiki had no argument. In truth, only now was he starting to feel anxious about the whole thing. Confronting him definitely wasn’t a good idea at the time, but it seemed even worse now in hindsight. 

And with this on his mind, he finished his coffee - which he’d thanked both Yomo and Touka for - and then left with the single goal of lying low; to keep well away from anyone who l even remotely resembled a Dove. 

*

And that was the last :Re had seen of Nishiki for the entire rest of the week. Yomo, as always, made sure to keep an especially keen eye open for any suspicious activity while out on his routinely patrols, Touka made an additional effort in keeping :Re as quiet and as compact as possible - just as it was intended to be. 

But little did either of them know, that in just a few short days, they’d receive a new customer who’d soon be welcomed as a regular. One whom they might’ve known a little too well, but who - at this point in time - didn’t know them _at all_.


End file.
